Bumps in the Road
by Angel16
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to "Aftermath" and "Road to Recovery"
1. Default Chapter

Bumps in the Road

By: Angela Koerkel

Rated: PG

Genre: Angsty with a touch of hope on the side.

Synopsis: Trip and T'Pol, and that's all I'm gonna say.

Spoilers: 'Home'

Disclaimers: The usual, I still don't own Star Trek and I'm still not making any money off of this.

Notes: This is the continuation of the 'Aftermath' and 'Road to Recovery' series. As always, thanks so much for reading and responding. Please continue to give feedback as it motivates the muse much more effectively than idle threats of "If I don't write, I'll have to do housework!"

CHAPTER ONE

"You must try to be still, Commander," T'Pol's voice conveyed her exasperation despite her attempt to sound neutral. She sat perfectly poised on one side of a flickering candle in her quarters while Trip was positioned on the opposite side, fidgeting.

He shook his head yet again. "I'm tryin', Commander," he emphasized the rank while he stared at her hard. "I want to do this, really; it's just..." He let the sentence fall off as he tried to phrase the thoughts that were foremost on his mind.

The Vulcan woman took a deep breath. She calmed herself and prepared to have yet another unpleasant conversation. Her voice dropped in tone. "I understand." Their eyes met and he saw the sorrow in hers. His own features responded by softening as she continued. "It has been difficult for me as well, but this is only our first attempt at joint meditation. Perhaps it will grow more comfortable with time?"

Trip rose up and began to pace the small room. "To be honest, T'Pol, I'm not so sure I want it to be more comfortable."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she blew out the candle and stood before him.

"Dammit, T'Pol, this is really hard for me, ya' know?"

Her face fell and she looked on the verge of tears. "Of course; I will manage some other way." The last thing she wanted was to make things worse.

He reached out and started to place one finger under her chin, but stopped just as he made contact. He drew back and sighed heavily as he resumed an angry pace. "This is what I mean! I want to help ya', but I don't think I can control myself if we start getting' relaxed. All I want to do is touch ya' and I can't and I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself once things get 'cozy'." He paused mid-stride to face her again. "Do ya' understand that?"

Trip walked slowly back to where she stood and stopped just inches from her. He could feel the heat radiate from her slim form. Her face was flush and he saw her pulse beating slow and steady in the curve of her neck. His eyes caressed her from top to bottom while he considered his next words. "Do ya' understand?" he repeated, this time in a barely audible whisper.

As she let herself be appraised by him, she returned the long glance. His body was tense with unspent energy and strength emanated from him. Their eyes met at last and they each seemed to realize just how physically close they were. She reached out for him. As her hand came to rest on his jaw, she stepped even closer.

His eyes closed in peace as he leaned in toward her and he felt her rise up to meet him halfway. As their lips brushed softly, his arms encircled her and pulled tightly against him. His body reacted instantly as his mouth opened to her. She, in turn, slid her hands into his hair as she allowed his tongue entry.

The kiss deepened as he moved his hands to the soft skin under her silk pajama top. When the heat of her flesh met the coolness of his, the spell was broken for him and he pushed back. Their bodies separated and he felt instantly cold at the loss of her against him. He still held her, both of his hands grasping her forearms now. Their foreheads rested on each other, while they stood still.

Breathing deep, he whispered her name. "T'Pol. I can't do this. I want to do this," he sighed heavily, "God how I want to do this, but I can't." He pushed off from her a little more until they were holding hands.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I want this as well, but I know we cannot." She wanted to say more, but didn't know what to add.

Grinning, he said, "Maybe next time we try to meditate ya' could wear somethin' flannel?" He brought one hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. "I think I should go now." As Tucker released her, he asked, "Do ya' think you'll be able to sleep?"

"I should be more successful. I managed to get some meditation before your ceaseless motion distracted me." He saw the playful glint in her eyes and was thrilled that she had resumed teasing him. "However, I do not see what difference my attire makes."

"Trust me, it makes a lot of difference!" Trip headed for the door without another word, but just before it opened, he turned back. "Goodnight, T'Pol. I do hope ya' sleep well." Then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXX

The communication unit in the Engineering console beeped shrilly. Trip reached out and thumbed it. "Tucker here."

"Trip, meet me at Shuttlepod Two, fifteen minutes." Archer's voice sounded light, almost carefree.

'_Damn, it's good to hear him so happy again!'_ Tucker thought as a silly grin spread across his face. "Aye sir," he responded.

Less than twenty minutes later, Shuttlepod Two was clearing the shuttlebay doors and arcing off away from the ship. On board, Archer and Trip sat side-by-side, sharing the duties.

"So," the Captain began as he set the shuttle's auto-pilot program and leaned back in his chair. "Tell me what's new."

"What'd ya' mean? Ya' already know about all the upgrades from Jupiter Station, and that was just a couple of weeks ago."

Archer shook his head and looked sad. "I know I've been a little rough around the edges the past year, but have I really been so far gone that my best friend doesn't even know when I'm asking about him and not the ship?"

An apologetic look crossed Tucker's face. "It wasn't yer fault, Cap'n. Ya' had a lot on yer mind, literally the weight of the world on yer shoulders." Trip shook his head. "I can't imagine dealin' with the pressures ya' did and still comin' out sane."

"Somedays, I'm not sure I did." The two shared a good-natured, tension-relieving laugh before the Captain continued. "Okay, so now I'm asking as your friend, what's new? How've you been?"

For a moment, Trip considered telling him all about T'Pol, but abandoned the idea just as quickly. There was a time when he would've told Jon everything, but those days were gone. Now, Archer was his Captain first and friend second. He pretended to be busy at the shuttle's controls as he responded, "Nothin' really. Jus' doin' my job, same as always."

"Uh huh," Archer's vague response left the way open for more commentary from Trip, but when none was forthcoming, the Captain jumped back in. "You know, it seemed like you and T'Pol were getting along pretty well back in the Expanse. How's that going?"

"We're jus' friends." Trip's voice wavered slightly on the last word, and he hoped desperately that the Captain wouldn't call him on it. He was intensely grateful that the meditation sessions had gone better the past few nights than they did the first time. At least, T'Pol wasn't zoning out on the bridge anymore; so hopefully, Archer wouldn't ask about that.

The elder man tried to gauge his companion's emotions, but discovered that he must have learned a few tricks from their Vulcan friend because he was utterly unreadable. "If you say so," he let the matter drop.

Grateful, Tucker brought the conversation back to the mission at hand. "So, tell me about this moon that we're going to check out." The Captain babbled on about the lifeless rock they would soon investigate merely for the sake of it. And as he did, Trip found that he longed for the presence of his friend, Jon, instead of his Captain, Archer. He needed someone to talk to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, the partners sat in a meditative posture together. T'Pol leaned forward and blew out the candle, her long cotton sleeve flowing loosely around her arm as she cupped her hand behind the flame.

"Hey," Trip started, "what'd ya' do that for? I was being still." They were beginning to learn to navigate the narrow road between friendship and lovers, but he still tended to get restless.

She tilted her head to one side as an eyebrow arched gracefully. "Indeed, I've been quite impressed by your self-control as of late, Commander." They both left the double meaning of those words hang in the air. "However, it has been nearly two hours since we began and I have completed the necessary relaxation techniques."

His mouth dropped in shock. "Two hours? Really?" Rising, he continued, "So, yer sayin' that yer done meditatin' for tonight?" He offered her a hand to help her up. She accepted it, but in actuality barely made contact with him, using her legs to push herself up instead.

"I am. In fact," she hung her head before she said, "I should be able to achieve my meditative trance alone tomorrow night, if you would prefer to not assist me."

"Oh." He managed to hide the look of disappointment that tried to tug at his face. "I don't mind helpin', but if ya' don't want me to..."

"I believe I said that it was not necessary, not that I did not desire it." She met his eyes and silently begged him to return the following evening.

Trip rolled his tongue in his cheek for a minute, considering her words and his own wants. When he answered her, it was with a heavy heart. "I want to, more than ya' know, but I don't think it's a good idea."

She looked down again. Her voice was soft but steady when she asked, "I thought we had found a way to remain friends."

"We _are_ friends, T'Pol, but look at us! Yer wearin' floor length, long sleeve nightdresses and I'm goin' back to my room for a cold shower ev'ry night." Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "I want us to be friends, too; I just think we need to keep our meetin's to more public arenas." She looked up at him and started to open her mouth to argue, but he responded before she could make a sound. "Before ya' say that there's nothin' wrong with 'friends' meditatin' together, would ya' be here, in yer pj's, sittin' by candlelight, getting relaxed with the Cap'n?"

T'Pol acknowledged his insight. "No, I would not."

He gave a quick, single nod. "All right, then." They stared into each other's souls for a moment longer before he broke it off and reluctantly walked to the door. "Good night, Commander."

As the door closed and T'Pol was alone again, she replied, "Good night, Trip."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Tucker had hoped to find the gym empty, but knew that it was a long shot at best. He was not surprised to find several of the MACO's practicing hand-to-hand maneuvers along one side of the small exercise area. The engineer strode purposefully to the treadmills, climbed on the first one, and started it up.

As he began a slow warm-up, he heard the approach of footsteps. Turning his head over his shoulder, he smiled politely at his one-time admirer, Corporal Cole. "Hey, Amanda," he greeted.

"Hey, yourself, Florida," she answered as she turned on the neighboring treadmill. Beginning at a moderate pace, she looked sideways at him. He was frowning slightly with his eyes closed as he ran on, steadily increasing his speed. Tension was evident in the scowl of his expression, the hunching of his shoulders, even in his heavier than necessary breathing. "What's up, Trip? Trouble in Engineering?"

Her voice broke his reverie and he cast a glance at her. "Nah, nothin' like that. Jus' stuff." He forced a smile for her benefit.

"Wanna talk about it?" Her breaths came slow and steady; she may have been standing still for all the exertion she seemed to be putting out.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. It's nothin', really." He began to sweat as his belt speed increased again as per the chosen fitness program.

She nodded acceptance at his refusal and they ran in silence for quite a while. After a time, Trip's machine began to slow down. Amanda stole a quick peek at him and noticed that the workout had not helped whatever the problem was; he was still tense. As his treadmill finally stopped, he stepped off and slightly to the side of it so that he could stretch.

"Would you be interested in catching tomorrow night's movie with me?" She guessed that his answer would be no, but she missed his company and thought it was worth a shot.

Caught off guard, Trip nearly dropped the towel he was now using to wipe the sweat from his face. "Thanks, but..." he'd been prepared to say no, but something in the back of his mind cried out, 'why not?'. "Actually, ya' know what, that'd be nice." He smiled again, this time not quite so forced, and they made arrangements to meet at the Mess Hall the next evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

T'Pol sipped her tea and worked silently on her padd during lunch the following day. The surrounding tables were all filled with crewman, laughing and enjoying the midday break. So it was without hesitation that she offered a seat at her table to Commander Tucker when she noticed him casting a searching glance around the crowded room. "Please, Commander, feel free to join me."

"Thanks, Commander," he answered as he sat down.

An awkward silence descended on the table as he began to push the food around on his plate. Finally, T'Pol spoke up. "My Mother sends her regards," she said softly.

Trip's face perked up at that. "Really? When did ya' talk to her?" He shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth and chewed.

"I spoke with her late last evening. I wanted to assure her that my health was well." She took a sip of tea and continued to hold the mug firmly. "She was concerned after our last communication because of my lack of meditation."

He nodded and took another bite. "Well, tell her I say, 'hi' next time ya' talk to her."

Again, the atmosphere grew slightly tense as silence fell. Surprisingly, it was once again T'Pol who broached conversation. "I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing this evening's movie selection with me?"

He quickly raised his eyes to hers, shock evident on his face. "I..."

Before he could finish, Corporal Cole approached from behind them. "Hey, Trip. Commander T'Pol." She nodded politely to the Vulcan woman. "We still on for tonight?" Amanda directed at Tucker.

He looked back and forth between the women for a moment. Finally, he responded, "Yeah, course we are." His tone was kind, almost apologetic, and his eyes held T'Pol's while he said it.

Oblivious to what she had interrupted, Amanda continued, "Great! Well, duty calls. See ya tonight, Trip." With that, she again nodded to the Science Officer and exited the area.

"T'Pol, I can explain," he started as soon as the MACO was out of earshot.

"There is no need." Rising, she gathered her data padd and teacup. "Have a pleasant evening, Commander." And she too left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Late that afternoon, Trip arrived back in his quarters after the end of his duty shift to find a waiting message flashing on his computer console. He queued it up while he stripped off his uniform jumpsuit. "What the hell?" he muttered.

It was an urgent request from Vulcan for a subspace communication. Activating the message automatically opened a signal to the sender so that a live conversation would be possible. Before he had time to catch his breath, the last person he wanted to see became animated on his monitor screen.

"Peace and long life, Commander Tucker," Koss intoned, as he held up his hand in the traditional salute.

Startled, but not wanting to start a galactic incident, Trip responded in kind. "Live long and prosper, Koss." His fingers rose without conscious thought in the practiced V-shape. Regaining his indignation at his caller, he continued. "What the hell do ya' want?"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Bumps in the Road

By: Angela Koerkel

Rated: PG

Genre: Angsty

Synopsis: Trip and T'Pol, and that's all I'm gonna say.

Spoilers: 'Home' , maybe leading a bit into the VCW area

Disclaimers: The usual, I still don't own Star Trek and I'm still not making any money off of this.

Notes: This is the continuation of the 'Aftermath' and 'Road to Recovery' series. As always, thanks so much for reading and responding. Please continue to give feedback as it motivates the muse much more effectively than idle threats of "If I don't write, I'll have to do housework!"

More Notes: I'm trying desperately to keep this in canon, but I'm not sure what is going to come about with the VCW, so at some point, I'm going to veer off and head into totally AU. Just a head's up!

CHAPTER TWO

"What the hell do ya' want?"

"It is agreeable to see you again, as well, Commander," Koss responded.

Trip dragged a hand over his haggard features, discharging a heavy sigh in the process. "Look, it's been kinda a long day, and it's probably goin' ta be a long night. I'm not exactly in the mood for Vulcan sarcasm."

"Very well, then, Commander," Koss answered. He placed his folded hands on the plain tabletop in front of him. "You must help me convince T'Pol to return home."

The human's empty laughter echoed throughout the space of his quarters. "Why on Earth would I want to do that?" he finally managed between guffaws.

Koss tilted his head to the side. "What does Earth have to do with it? I was referring to 'her' home, Vulcan."

That brought the engineer up short. "First of all, it's jus' a damn figure of speech. Secondly, T'Pol is home, on Enterprise."

"Commander, I did not contact you simply to argue over T'Pol. We must ensure her return to Vulcan."

"Once again, why should I do that?" he didn't bother to hide his exasperation any longer.

"The reasons are of a private Vulcan nature and do not concern off-worlders." He moved his hand in a dismissive fashion, a single quick horizontal stroke.

Trip squished up his face and stared hard at T'Pol's husband. "If the reasons are not my concern, then it's also not my job to convince her of anything. Good day, Koss." He moved his hand as if to break the connection, but paused at the other man's plea.

"If you love her, as I believe you do, you will assist me." It was a powerful message, even if spoken in a sterile voice, devoid of emotion.

"All right, ya've got my attention. But if ya want my help, I'm gonna need more information." Tucker watched the internal debate flutter across the Vulcan's face as he weighed his options.

At last, Koss came to a decision. "I have been in touch with T'Pol several times over the past week in an attempt to recruit her home, however she has been unresponsive." He paused a moment. "There are divided factions on Vulcan and the division is growing more sharply every day. We are facing a time of political turmoil and her presence is required, both as my wife and in service to her government."

"Why? What is she supposed to do about it? She hasn't even lived on Vulcan for years!"

Koss almost sighed at the human's persistence. "I am aware of that, Commander. My family is very powerful within the Vulcan Ministry, however my wife's absence makes us appear to be divided within our own house and this has fueled the fires of dissension." He considered stopping there, but finally continued. "Also, her past career in espionage will make her a strong asset to us."

Trip considered all of this for a moment. T'Pol had told him of her past during one of their long neuropressure sessions and Koss almost looked disappointed that it hadn't come as a shock to the engineer. In fact, Tucker pondered telling Koss how he had learned of her former career, _'Ya' know, she mentioned that whole espionage thin' one time durin' neuropressure. She had her top off and I was applyin' pressure to all the right places, when she started talkin' about the past...'_ In the end, he just smiled inwardly at the memory and let it go. "I still don't see why I'd want to go along with this."

"Because it will only hurt her if Vulcan is torn apart from within. And, her Mother will suffer in a much more tangible fashion." Again he paused. "T'Les is involved with the insurgent group. I am hopeful that T'Pol's return will help persuade T'Les from this foolish avenue."

Reluctantly, Tucker had to admit that Koss was probably right. Hanging his head, one hand pulling through his hair, he said, "I'll talk to her."

Nodding his acceptance, Koss responded with the Vulcan salute. "Thank you, Commander."

As the screen went blank, Trip said to himself, _'Don't thank me yet! T'Pol's gonna be pissed!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights in the Mess Hall were already dimmed and the opening credits of "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" were rolling when Trip walked in. He found Amanda in the darkened room and quickly took the empty seat next to her. "Sorry I'm late," he whispered as Gandolf appeared on the screen.

"It's okay, we'll talk later." She offered him some popcorn, which he grabbed by the handful since he hadn't eaten dinner. Then, they sat back and watched as Middle Earth came alive once more.

Several hours later, when the lights came up again, Tucker stood and stretched the kinks out of his back, like most of the other viewers. "Damn. I forgot how long that movie was. I can't believe I sat still for over three hours!"

Laughing, Amanda also rose. "Maybe you should schedule a neuropressure session," she paused before adding, "or maybe I should just give you a good old-fashioned massage."

Just then, Trip noticed T'Pol sitting a few rows ahead of them. While the comment was soft, he had no doubt that she had heard every word. He mentally cringed at the thought before responding to his companion, "Actually, I think I'll just get a hot shower and hit the sack." He wiped his butter-covered fingers on a napkin and continued, "Sorry I wasn't better company tonight; I really oughta go now."

"Are you sure?" The disappointment rang through loud and clear in the pretty woman's tone. "I was thinking we could get some coffee, maybe talk for a while."

Although Trip needed to be able to talk to somebody, he realized now that Amanda wasn't who he wanted to share with. He offered her a small smile and answered, "Yeah, I'm sure, Amanda. This was nice and all, but I'm really not lookin' for anythin' other than an occasional movie buddy right now."

She nodded casually. "Okay, Trip, I understand. Maybe another movie sometime? No strings attached," she said lightly, clearly meaning it.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I'll see ya' 'round, okay?"

"Good night, Florida," she called as she headed for the door. Trip turned to see T'Pol still sitting in her seat. He drew a heavy breath before approaching her. As he made his way around the chairs towards her, he realized that they were the only two people left in the Mess Hall. "Hey, T'Pol," he said as he came around in front of her. "Did ya' enjoy the movie?"

"I found it to be a fascinating tale. I am looking forward to seeing the remaining films of the trilogy." She looked up at him for the first time. "How was your date?"

"You are the most frustratin' woman, T'Pol of Vulcan! I know ya' heard every word we said. Ya' know perfectly well that it wasn't a date." Suddenly remembering his conversation with Koss earlier in the evening, he was likewise reminded that she was married. "And besides, even if it was a date, what's wrong with that? Why shouldn't I have a date?"

Standing, T'Pol moved toward the doors with Tucker at her heels. "There is no _logical_ reason why you should not have a date, Commander."

Such a simple statement, but it stung them both like ice. He reached out and tenderly grasped her upper arm, forcing her to stop and turn to face him. "No, only an emotional one," he said softly to her. He paused as her gaze met his. "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so defensive. Sometimes I'm still not sure where 'we' stand or how to handle things."

"You're apology is accepted. I, too, am sorry. My rebuttal was unnecessarily cruel. You did not ask to be placed in our current circumstance." They stood for a moment before he dropped his hand.

"Actually, I need to talk to ya' about this situation." They resumed walking down the corridors. "I got a very interestin' communication from your husband tonight, before the movie."

She stopped dead and stared intensely at him. Through gritted teeth she inquired, "Why did Koss contact you?"

Trip also stopped and answered, "It seems that he thinks it would be logical of ya' to return to Vulcan now and he wanted me to help convince ya' of that."

"Is that so? Well, you may inform my 'husband' that I will return to Vulcan at our previously agreed upon time, and not before." She turned to go, but stopped again at the sound of Tucker's voice.

"What about yer Mom? He said that she's all mixed up in this upheaval and that she could end up in a lot of trouble over it."

Again, her anger was barely restrained. "He told you of the political instability on Vulcan?"

"He didn't have a choice, I refused to help him without knowin' why."

"My Mother's decisions are her own and I can neither fault her for them nor save her from them. I will not, can not, go back there now." Her tone was steady now, not the slightest inflection of emotion was revealed.

Tucker nodded. "All right, then, but what about yer world. Don't ya' think ya' should help if ya' can?"

"You, Commander, are the last person I would have expected to try to talk me into this."

"Ironic, eh?" He moved closer to her until they were mere inches apart. Softly he said, "T'Pol, I don't want to see ya' regret this decision later. If Vulcan is ripped up from the inside, I'm afraid of what it'd do to ya'. I...care too much for ya' to stand by and let that happen if there's a chance ya' could help."

She tilted her head at him in query. "So, you want me to go to Vulcan, to be with Koss, because if I don't and the government is overthrown you are concerned for my well-being after the fact?"

A small smile pulled at his lips. "Yep, although I'm not so sure I woulda used the phrase 'be with Koss'."

"Commander, that is most illogical."

Now a bigger smile shone through. "What can I say? I'm only human."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight," Archer said as he came around to the front of his ready room desk. "We've been out of space dock for less than a month and now you want to go back to Vulcan for indefinite leave?"

T'Pol stared straight ahead, hands clasped tightly behind her. "That is correct, sir."

"And you can't tell me why?" Now Archer was pacing the length of the small office.

"That is also correct, sir." Still no movement from her.

Sighing, the Captain leaned one hip against the edge of the desk. "Does this have anything to do with Trip?"

"Sir?" This time she did move; her head turned to face the Captain and one eyebrow rose sharply.

"Is Commander Tucker or your relationship with him in any way responsible for this decision?"

Again she turned to face front, staring literally into space. "If I refuse to answer that, sir?"

Another deep sigh, this one of exasperation. "Consider it an order, Commander."

"Then, yes, my relationship with Commander Tucker is responsible for this request."

"Dammit! I knew it! What the hell happened between you two?" He didn't really expect an answer from her on that one and she didn't disappoint him.

When she looked at him this time, he registered the sadness that floated over her face briefly as she continued. "You misunderstand, Captain. My relationship with Commander Tucker is responsible for this request because I revere his friendship and he has encouraged me to seek this leave for personal reasons. Without his council, I would not be here."

Stunned into silence, the Captain moved back to his chair on the far side of the desk. The multi-layered meanings of her words sinking in, he nodded. "All right, T'Pol. I'm granting you personal leave for an unspecified duration."

Meeting his gaze, she tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, sir. I intend to return as quickly as possible.

"See that you do. Dismissed."

End Chapter Two

Notes: Funny how this was supposed to be a short, one shot deal (see 'Aftermath'), and now I'm working on Chapter Three of the third installment. How I let you people rope me into these things, I'll never know!


	3. Chapter 3

Bumps in the Road

By: Angela Koerkel

Rated: PG

Genre: Angsty

Synopsis: Trip and T'Pol, and that's all I'm gonna say.

Spoilers: 'Home', maybe leading a bit into the VCW area

Disclaimers: The usual, I still don't own Star Trek and I'm still not making any money off of this.

Notes: This is the continuation of the 'Aftermath' and 'Road to Recovery' series. As always, thanks so much for reading and responding. Please continue to give feedback as it motivates the muse much more effectively than idle threats of "If I don't write, I'll have to do housework!"

More Notes: I'm trying desperately to keep this in canon, but I'm not sure what is going to come about with the VCW, so at some point, I'm going to veer off and head into totally AU. Just a head's up!

CHAPTER THREE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander T'Pol, the first Vulcan to serve in Starfleet, stood in the Enterprise corridor outside the airlock waiting for the pressure to equalize. Her lone companion was silently watching her profile, wishing he had more time with her. "I still wish ya' woulda let Enterprise take ya' home," he finally stated.

She turned to him as the green lights on the status board lit up. "We have discussed this. It would not be logical for Enterprise to turn back for the convenience of one crewmember. The Sheva is headed back to Vulcan anyway, and it is capable of higher speeds. Logically, the sooner I arrive the sooner I can leave again."

The airlock hissed as the heavy door rolled back on its track, effectively ceasing their conversation as several Vulcans came through. Trip and T'Pol raised their hands simultaneously in the familiar 'V' shape as she offered the verbal greeting. "Live long and prosper."

As they returned the salute, the lead Vulcan officer said, "Peace and long life." After the hands were all lowered, he continued, "Are you prepared to depart now?"

Trip stepped slightly forward. "I'm Commander Tucker, temporary First Officer, and the Captain would like to extend an invitation to your officers to visit Enterprise for dinner this evening."

Without so much as a quick glance in his direction, the senior Vulcan officer addressed T'Pol. "It would not be logical to remain. We are expected at Vulcan within the week and should not delay. If you are ready, Commander."

She faced Trip, their gazes locked. As she raised her hand toward him, he prepared to return the traditional salute, but was caught off guard by her when she instead extended two fingers. He had seen the gesture before, most notably between T'Pol and Koss during their bonding ceremony.

Using the techniques she had taught him, he maintained steady respirations as he offered her his hand with two digits extended. Their fingers touched lightly and she said, "Peace and long life, Commander."

He nodded mutely as they held each other's eyes a few more moments. When the contact finally broke, she silently picked up her bag and followed the Vulcan officers to the Sheva. As the airlock closed, Trip knew that something very powerful had just happened between them and that she had completely broken tradition by offering him such a greeting. He couldn't help the large smile that he wore all the way back to his quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arid atmosphere pounded on T'Pol as she stepped off the transport in front of her Mother's house. She had left Enterprise nearly a week before, and yet she felt Trip's absence anew as she faced the gateway into the front garden. Longing for his strength, she took a cleansing breath and pushed open the wooden door. As she walked through, she noticed that the fountain was not running and things seemed to be in a state of disarray.

"Mother?" she called out as she made her way into the house. "Mother?" she cried a bit more desperately this time. She walked quickly down the hallway. As T'Pol entered her Mother's private rooms, she noticed a figure standing near the window facing out over the back of her family's lands. "Why are you here?" Venom dripped from her voice.

"Wife, that is not a proper way to greet your husband," Koss replied as he turned to her.

"Perhaps if my husband were a man of my choosing, and not merely a partner in name, that would be true. However, that is the way I will greet you." She stepped further into the room and stood near her Mother's meditation pillows. "Now, I ask you again, what are you doing here? And where is my Mother?"

Koss sighed heavily. "Your Mother is hiding in the caves. She is with the insurgents. As for why I am here, why to meet you of course. We have much to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me make certain I understand you," T'Pol began some time later. "Your family is, in fact, involved with the insurgents. However, as yet, you have escaped suspicion due to your Father's position. My Mother was working inside the Directorate for your cause and therefore our marriage was a ruse to help keep her safe through the joining of our families."

"That is all correct," Koss nodded fractionally. "Somehow your Mother was discovered and was forced to flee underground. We are still safe, for now, but I fear our position may be compromised soon. It was necessary for you to come home to assist us in maintaining the appearance of normalcy."

"Commander Tucker was under the impression that you desired my covert skills."

"Ah yes, how is the good Commander?" At T'Pol's look of impatience, Koss said, "You realize T'Pol that I have no expectation of fidelity from you. Our marriage is in name only and, like you, I did not truly desire to be bonded. My only concern was for Vulcan's future and how our marriage could aid our cause in that endeavor."

Shocked, T'Pol staggered a little under this new realization. Finally regaining her composure, she stated, "It is irrelevant. Trip does not take marriage vows lightly, even those given in such a manner. So long as I am married, he will not permit a relationship between us."

Koss bowed his head. "I am sorry for your loss, T'Pol. Hopefully this will be over soon and we will be able to dissolve this union in favor of ones more appropriate to our needs. In the meantime, know that I desire only a public wife."

"I am grateful for your consideration," she answered. "Perhaps we should get to work so that I may return to my ship?" He merely nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet evening in Enterprise's Mess Hall. The movie had ended nearly an hour earlier and now the only people left in the makeshift rows were the Captain and First Officer. As the older man took a sip of his beer, he took a close look at his friend. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Trip asked sadly.

"Only to me," Archer responded. "I've given you time. Are you ready yet to tell me what happened between you?"

Trip laughed and then followed it up with a quick swallow of his own malt beverage. "Ya' know, I've wanted to talk to ya' for so long, but now I don't know what to say. We had somethin', things changed, and now we don't." He downed the last of his bottle.

"What about dating? Moving on?"

Tucker hung his head low. "Nah, this was for keeps, Cap'n. It was either gonna be T'Pol or no one."

Stunned, Archer drew back slightly. Recovering, he asked, "And you're sure that it's over? There's nothing you can do to fix it?"

"She's married," Trip whispered. At the Captain's look of surprise, Trip told him the whole story of their leave on Vulcan. "And now, she's back there again. With Koss. God! I can't believe I talked her into goin' back! I must really be a sucker."

"I don't know what to say, Trip. I guess all I can offer is to be here for you." As Archer patted his friend on the back, he thought over their past. He'd never seen Trip so lost, distraught.

Just then, the comm. unit buzzed and Hoshi's voice filtered over the open channel. "Bridge to Captain Archer."

Reluctantly, Archer left Trip's side to answer the call. "Archer here."

"Sir," the Communications Officer's voice returned quickly. "We've just received an urgent hail from Vulcan. There seems to be some sort of trouble on the planet, although they didn't go into any detail. We're requested to proceed there immediately per Ambassador Soval."

Both men stared at each other for a moment and Trip's heart nearly stopped. "All right, tell Travis best speed to Vulcan. I'm on my way to the bridge." Closing out the channel, he turned back to the engineer. "I'm sure she's okay," he offered tentatively.

"I sure as hell hope yer right," Tucker managed as both officers headed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enterprise arrived in orbit around Vulcan ten days later. There had been radio silence from the planet for most of that time and no one was certain of what they would find. Trip was on the bridge as they began to scan the planet's surface. "I read multiple recent explosions and massive destruction throughout all of the major cities," he reported looking up from the scanners.

Breathing deeply, Archer turned toward Hoshi. "Open a channel, Ensign. Get me somebody from the High Command."

A few seconds later, she responded. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no response on the High Command's frequencies. I've also tried those of the Academy, nothing there either."

Frustrated, Archer turned to Trip. "And ideas?"

"Yeah, one. Try this," he said coming to stand behind Hoshi. He reached over her and keyed into her console the proper information for opening a channel.

"Sir, that's the coding of a private receiver," she stated.

"I'm aware of that, Hoshi. Just try it." He kept his face neutral as she completed the connection, but internally he was restless. He couldn't stand sitting up here not knowing what was going on.

At last, she looked up again, this time in surprise. "Sirs, I'm getting something. Just a minute, let me tighten the signal." She made some more adjustments and then signaled for the Captain to speak. "Audio only, sir," she informed him.

"This is Captain Archer of the Enterprise. Who am I speaking with?"

"Enterprise?" came the response. "Is Commander Tucker with you?" The voice was female, but Archer didn't recognize it.

Nodding at the unseen speaker, the Captain went on, "Yes, he's here."

Stepping up closer as if he might be heard better, Trip spoke up. "This is Tucker. T'Les, is that you?"

"No, this is T'Vay, mother of Koss. I regret that T'Les is not here to greet you, Commander, but she has said much about you. We must speak in person, soon."

Receiving approval from Archer in the form of a nod, Tucker continued. "All right, T'Vay. I'll be down soon along with my Captain if that's okay? Should we meet at the home of T'Les?"

"That is acceptable. I await you, Commander." With that, the signal closed.

"Okay, Trip, looks like you're the golden boy on this one. Let's go," Archer ordered as he made his way to the turbolift. Together, they exited the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trip led the way into the garden as Archer looked around curiously. "This is really T'Pol's home?" He sounded amazed.

"Yeah, but it looked much nicer last time I was here." They stepped around some debris that blocked the pathway. Tucker couldn't believe how much damage had been done in such a short time. Looking around, he saw that most of the windows of the home had been broken and the sculptures that had decorated the garden were toppled over. He shook his head in sadness at the illogical loss of it.

Together, the men stood at the front door. Trip extended his fist to knock just as it opened to reveal a Vulcan woman that he recognized from T'Pol's bonding ceremony to be Koss's mother. He immediately raised his right hand in a move that had become habit by now. "Live long and prosper, T'Vay."

Archer cast a sideways glance at his friend, utterly astonished at his obvious familiarity with the Vulcan greeting. He knew that Trip had spent his leave here, but he didn't realize that he'd taken to the culture so deeply.

"Peace and long life, Commander Tucker." The impressive woman turned to Archer. "You must be Captain Archer." At his nod, she continued, "Please come in, it is not safe to remain outdoors for long." The officers followed her at a respectful distance into the living area of the home.

"What happened here, T'Vay? Where are T'Les and T'Pol?" Trip asked his questions as he paced the familiar room, noticing that while the interior of the house was in better condition than the outdoors, it was still unkempt. His eyes fell upon a box sitting on the kitchen counter. He'd stood in the same spot just a couple of months ago and repaired several of T'Les's appliances.

T'Vay walked over and retrieved the box that had caught Trip's attention. "They are in the caves. I simply came here to obtain blankets and other supplies." She turned directly to Tucker and Archer suddenly felt very much out of the loop. "T'Les, T'Pol, Koss, my husband and I have been a large part of the underground for weeks now. Unfortunately, T'Pol was injured during an attempt to break into the Academy computer system." She looked deep into Trip's eyes as she finished. "She is unconscious and in need of medical care."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Bumps in the Road

By: Angela Koerkel

Rated: PG

Genre: Angsty

Synopsis: Trip and T'Pol, and that's all I'm gonna say.

Spoilers: 'Home', with strong hints at the VCW (or at least my perception of it)

Disclaimers: The usual, I still don't own Star Trek and I'm still not making any money off of this.

Notes: This is the continuation of the 'Aftermath' and 'Road to Recovery' series. As always, thanks so much for reading and responding. Please continue to give feedback as it motivates the muse much more effectively than idle threats of "If I don't write, I'll have to do housework!"

More Notes: Okay, we are actively taking the road less traveled now! To get to the AU, when you get to the fork in the road, head right and keep going. You'll run smack into it about four chapters down the lane.

CHAPTER FOUR

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entrance to the caves was not far from the city. The trio made their way there quickly and in silence. As they entered the dark underground, Archer pulled his communicator out and hailed the ship. "Archer to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, sir," came Ensign Sato's voice.

"Hoshi, we need Phlox down here. Have him transport to these coordinates." Archer hated relying on the transporters, but he had no choice; they needed the doctor and it was the fastest way.

As the Captain spoke with the ship, Trip was already following T'Vay deeper into the darkness. Unlike outside, the air here was heavy and dank. It reeked of decay, no doubt from fungus and molds that grew along the interior of the rocks. He wondered idly how the Vulcans could stand it with their sensitive sense of smell.

They rounded a corner just as Archer caught up with them and were met with an odd sight. There in the middle of a large open area, were about twenty Vulcans of various ages sitting on the hard ground in a circle. They seemed to be studying a map of some kind that was lying in the center. As they approached, Trip walked straight for a woman that looked to be about 60 Earth years old, Archer had no idea how old she really was.

"T'Les," he greeted her as his hand went up without thought. "Peace and long life. Where's T'Pol?" His voice was calm, but he looked around the space anxiously as if he might see her standing off to the side somewhere.

As she returned the hand gesture, T'Les said, "She is in a back cavern. I must warn you, Commander, she is not well."

"Show me where," Trip said authoritatively and T'Les merely nodded and preceded him down a passageway. Archer remained behind and began to study the map with the remaining Vulcans. Moments later, T'Les returned alone.

The first thing Tucker noticed was how frail T'Pol looked lying there. He had seen her ill or injured many times before, but something about being unconscious on a slab of rock in an underground hideout made it seem that much more severe. As he made his way to her side, he noticed for the first time that she had not been alone.

"Greetings, Commander," Koss intoned from his seat near T'Pol's makeshift bed.

The Starfleet officer turned toward him and suddenly lunged. As he pinned the much stronger man against the rock face, he snarled at him, "How could ya' let this happen? This wasn't her war! Ya' call yerself her husband, but this is how ya' treat her?" He held his arm at Koss's throat as he seethed in anger.

Before Koss could respond, T'Les was again at the entryway to T'Pol's 'room' with Dr. Phlox. The doctor charged toward the men, "Commander! What is the meaning of this?" He pulled Tucker off of his prey.

Koss maintained his dignity throughout the incident. "It is quite all right. Commander Tucker is understandably upset and I am a convenient outlet for that emotion. I am the logical...scapegoat, I believe you call it."

Still angry, but getting it slowly under control, Trip turned to Phlox. "Doc, ya' gotta help her." He indicated T'Pol's still form, lying peacefully on the outcropping. Phlox headed immediately to his patient.

After a moment, he faced Koss and T'Les, who now stood together on one side of the cavern. "What caused her injuries and how long ago?"

"She was hit by a charged energy weapon from a Security Ministry guard 2.3 days ago. She lost consciousness immediately and has not awakened," Koss answered.

Nodding, the doctor continued to ask questions. "I see. Is it possible that she has entered into a healing trance?" Trip looked up sharply at that.

"You know much of our ways, Doctor," T'Les began. "No, she is not in the trance. Her pulse and respirations are too high for such a state."

"I concur," the doctor agreed as he turned back to the patient at hand. "I need some time alone with her to conduct a more thorough examination." He faced the interested parties once more. "I will let you know my findings as soon as possible."

T'Les returned to the main group, but Trip and Koss hovered along the corridor outside T'Pol's room. After several minutes of pacing and pulling his hand through his hair, Tucker stopped and faced Koss. "I 'pologize. It's not my place to question yer dedication to yer wife." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "And I'm sure it wasn't yer fault she got hurt."

Cocking his head to the side, Koss stared at Trip and then slowly the eyebrow went up. "You are a most curious species, Commander. I can understand T'Pol's fascination with your people, you in particular." As he went on, Koss stared at a distant point on the wall. "Your apology is accepted. But you are incorrect. It is my fault that T'Pol was injured. She would not have been on Vulcan at all if I had not requested her presence."

Tucker snorted and resumed pacing. "Well, if that's how we're judgin' fault, then I'm right up there with ya'. I talked her into coming back." He pounded his right fist into the open palm of his left hand. "Dammit! Why didn't I stay out of it? If I woulda kept my mouth shut, she'd be on Enterprise still, safe."

"That is not necessarily true, Commander." Koss shook his head slightly and allowed a near frown to show. "I would have continued to persuade her and I may have been successful. I alone bear the burden."

Trip stopped. He looked up at the husband of the woman he loved and laughed.

"What is so amusing?" Koss puzzled.

"Do ya' hear us? We're arguin' over whose to blame for T'Pol bein' hurt! But, the funny thin' is, we're not blamin' each other, we're blamin' ourselves." He paused for a moment as he considered the man before him. "Ya' really care about her, don't ya'?"

Koss seemed perplexed by the question for a minute as he pondered it. "When we were bonded, I barely knew her. But over the past weeks, I have come to consider her a friend. I would be distressed if she were to come to permanent harm."

Trip shook his head. "That's a damn long way of sayin' yes."

"Yes, then, I...care about her well being, but not as you do." Tucker met his eyes and saw the truth of the statement. "You and she are attuned to one another in a way that we would never be." He paused as he debated whether to go on. The look of surprise and doubt on the engineer's face convinced him. "Are you aware that Vulcans experience emotions?" At Trip's nod, he went on. "T'Pol may not admit it, perhaps not even to herself, but she loves you very deeply."

For an instant, Trip was in heaven. Then reality hit. "Whether that's true or not, she's married to ya'." He cast his gaze down and stared at the dirt floor as he aimlessly kicked at a pebble.

Phlox poked his head out into the passageway as Koss opened his mouth to explain. "You can both come back in now, if you promise to behave." He looked to Tucker, but noticed the man's defeated expression and realized that he presented no threat. As they entered the small area, Phlox continued. "The weapon that was used on her disrupted her neural pathways, which is what it is designed to do. To most Vulcans, this simply causes a stun effect; however, T'Pol has experienced previous damage to her nervous system making her extremely susceptible to their energy waves."

"Is that the recent illness she mentioned?" Koss asked.

"Yes," Phlox nodded, glad that he hadn't betrayed any medical confidentiality. "I've given her a mild neural suppressant to allow the systems to heal and some nutritional supplements. She will make a full recovery from this injury."

Nodding in appreciation, Trip asked, "When'll she wake up, Doc?"

"Oh, I expect that she will rest for another twelve to fifteen hours before her body revives itself. After that, she will have one heck of a headache for a few days and need extra meditation and sleep for about two weeks."

Tucker had been staring at her face since they reentered the room. Now, he looked up quickly at Koss. "Well, I'll leave ya' alone with yer wife." Before the Vulcan could stop him, Trip had left the room and headed for the main hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Archer and T'Les looked up simultaneously at Tucker's entrance. He met T'Les's gaze. "Ya' can go back now. She's still sleepin', but Phlox says she'll be okay."

A momentary look of relief passed quickly over the woman's features before she resumed her controlled façade. "Join us, Commander," she moved aside to allow Trip to see what they had been working on. There was a large piece of parchment laid out on the ground between them.

"This is a hand-drawn overview of the Directorate offices," the Captain stated, jumping into work. "T'Les says that their group is trying to gain access to the main computer so that they can broadcast their message throughout the Vulcan communication system."

"We are attempting to prove to the population that we have all been mislead by the Directorate and now is the time for a new government order," T'Les finished.

Trip looked over the map with mild interest. "And T'Pol believes in this cause?"

"Indeed," T'Les answered.

"Then I'm in," the engineer said. "Where do we start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, Archer and Trip stood off alone. "It's not open for debate, Commander. I will be going on this mission. You're needed here."

"Come on, Cap'n. I should be doin' somethin'. Besides, what am I needed for?" Tucker argued.

"Don't fight me on this. T'Les and I are going into the Directorate." He gave his friend a soft smile. "We'll see you soon," he added as T'Les came around the corner from where she'd been meditating. Together, Archer and T'Pol's mother headed toward the mouth of the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

T'Les led the way into the building, past the security systems she had overridden. They walked down the deserted corridors to the control center. There, the duo began the tedious job of rewiring the computers and gaining access to the communications array.

As they worked, T'Les did something very uncharacteristic for a Vulcan; she started a conversation. "You have known Commander Tucker for quite some time?"

Archer looked up from his work briefly as he answered. "Yeah, I've known him for more than a decade. You'll never know a finer man or a better friend."

"That seems to be a common perception." Her response was only slightly cryptic.

Now the Captain smiled. "Are you referring to your impression of him or T'Pol's?"

"Both. He appears to have an uncanny ability to gain the affection of the women of our family." At that, they continued their work in silence.

Archer was replacing the final reprogrammed computer panel when they heard the sounds of someone approaching. T'Les reacted first and warned the Captain. "There is a guard coming," she whispered. "We must exit quickly."

Together they abandoned the room and made their way through the maze of hallways. Just as they reached the main doors that would lead to safety, Archer heard the warning call. "Halt. This is the Vulcan Security Ministry. Cease immediately."

The Captain pushed T'Les onward through the doors, but before they cleared the exit, weapons fire rang out. Although the human tried to block the beams, one of them caught his companion's shoulder and she fell. He fell over her sprawled form as she instantly hit the ground. They lay in a heap just beyond the now closed doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Bumps in the Road

By: Angela Koerkel

Rated: PG

Genre: Angsty

Synopsis: Trip and T'Pol, and that's all I'm gonna say.

Spoilers: 'Home', with strong hints at the VCW (or at least my perception of it)

Disclaimers: The usual, I still don't own Star Trek and I'm still not making any money off of this.

CHAPTER FIVE

Forcing himself to his feet, Archer hoisted the body of his fallen comrade over his shoulders and began to run. He'd made it to the relative obscurity of the shadows cast by the tall buildings of the Directorate before the guards appeared at the entrance. Pausing, he leaned back further into the darkness as he surveyed the armed men searching for them. They finally gave up and went back into the building. Archer heaved a sigh and continued on his way toward the caves, his burden heavier than he would have imagined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

T'Vay prepared a small meal of bread and fruit with tea for her son. Koss had come to sit with her in the main chamber a short time before and her motherly concern had convinced him to eat. She brought him the food on a small plate and sat across from him on the dirt floor. "What is troubling you, my son?"

"It is T'Pol," he responded simply as he lifted his teacup.

Her head tilted in question. "I had understood that the doctor expected her to recover."

"He does; it is not her health that causes me worry."

"I understand," T'Vay answered. "Have you spoken with Commander Tucker regarding the future?"

Koss raised an eyebrow at his mother's perception. "No, I have not. I attempted to several times, however, he has not given me the opportunity to complete the conversation."

"Perhaps now is the time," she indicated the passageway where Trip had just appeared. He stood still, looking around the cavernous area. T'Vay rose and moved off.

Rising, Koss called out to Trip. "Commander Tucker? Would you join me in a meal?"

Squinting his eyes, the human surveyed the options. The Captain and T'Les were not back yet, and Phlox was still in with T'Pol. He accepted Koss's offer silently as he walked toward him. After sitting down, he said, "Ya' know, ya' might want to put on some soft jazz in there," he jerked his head toward the hallway, indicating T'Pol's room.

"Why is that?" Koss asked.

"Well," Trip answered slowly, "it's T'Pol's favorite music and she likes to listen to it when she's recuperatin'. Says it relaxes her."

Koss hung his head slightly. "I was not aware that T'Pol had a fondness for human music."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, well, only jazz."

Looking up at his companion, Koss said, "Commander, perhaps we should talk."

At that moment, Archer came lumbering into the main hall. "Where's Phlox?" he shouted. "T'Les needs help!"

Trip was beside his Captain in an instant. Carefully, he helped lower T'Les to an area of bedding in the corner. "What happened, Cap'n?" he asked as Koss went off to find the doctor.

"She was hit by one of those energy weapons. I thought she would've come to by now, though." Archer stood a little off to the side, his hands on his thighs as he doubled over slightly, catching his breath. "Where the hell's Phlox?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the Denobulan physician emerged from the tunnel. He made his way to his Captain and immediately began to examine T'Les. After a few moments, he stood and faced his commanding officer. His characteristic grin was gone as he reported, "I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing I can do. She won't survive more than a few hours."

"What? I thought you said those things would only stun a healthy Vulcan." The Captain's anger was obvious.

"Apparently, they have decided to use greater force. I'm afraid that the weapon that fired on T'Les used a far stronger setting. Her nervous system is collapsing." This last was said with deep sorrow.

Tucker hung his head in sadness. Finally, he spoke up. "Cap'n? We should move her in by T'Pol. She'd want to be there."

"I concur," Koss stated from behind Trip. Together, the Vulcan and human gathered the edges of the blanket she lay on and hoisted her up on the makeshift gurney. They carried her gently down the corridor and lay her on the outcropping beside her daughter.

XXXXXXXXX

T'Pol stirred and her eyes began to flutter. Phlox was at her side with his medical scanner out when she came fully awake. While he ran the instrument over her prone form, she turned her head to the side and saw her mother. Immediately, she tried to sit up, but the doctor forced her back down. "What happened?" she demanded.

A look of sympathy covered the physician's normally giddy features. "She was hit by a highly charged burst of energy. I'm sorry, Commander, but she won't survive."

T'Pol's gaze shifted quickly from her mother to the doctor and then back again. At last, she closed her eyes again, and lay back down completely. The doctor completed his exam in silence, and then turned to go. Suddenly, T'Pol sat straight up again. "Doctor Phlox?"

He stopped mid-stride and faced her. "Yes, Commander?"

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

He walked back to her side. "Nearly five days, from what T'Vay said."

T'Pol lay back down, a look of contemplation taking over her face. "Thank you, doctor. I would like to be alone with my mother now."

"Of course," Phlox stated as he exited the room.

XXXXXXXXX

The younger Vulcan woman watched the quiet movement of her mother's chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Reaching out, she laid one hand over T'Les's, which rested across her abdomen. Gently intertwining their fingers, T'Pol allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. "Mother, what will I do without your guidance?" she whispered.

A rough voice unexpectantly responded, "I do not recall you heeding my advice very often, Daughter."

"I was unaware that you were awake," T'Pol said as she tightened her grip.

"Nevertheless, I am," T'Les's tone was weak and harsh with unspoken pain as her eyes opened.

As T'Pol shifted to an upright position to better face her parent, she said, "You should not speak, Mother. You have been injured and no doubt the exertion is detrimental."

"A likely response when one does not approve of the words being spoken." Strength was gathering behind her voice and now she almost sounded normal. "I shall speak until my last breath if that is my wish. It is not logical to lay in silence when speech is available and much needs to be said."

Tilting her head in question, T'Pol asked, "What needs to be said, Mother?"

"Where is Commander Tucker?" The seemingly abrupt change of subject worried T'Pol momentarily; perhaps her mother was becoming delusional?

"I do not know. I only awoke myself a short time ago and have not seen anyone other than Dr. Phlox and you." The disappointment she felt was well hidden.

T'Les turned to meet her daughter's gaze. Behind her eyes glowed a power that T'Pol had rarely seen before. "Child," her tone had softened to one of caring parent, "our task is done. We have been successful in broadcasting our message. Now, it is up to the people of our world how they choose to live. They may prefer to remain under the guiding arm of the Directorate and the High Command, or they may open their eyes to a more logical outcome and insist on a new government. Either way, we have accomplished our goal."

"Indeed, there will be much work to be done to repair Vulcan society," T'Pol replied.

Shaking her head, T'Les continued. "That is true, but that will not be your priority. You will be able to be free now."

Their eyes locked and T'Pol knew that her mother spoke of something far more personal than political agendas. "Mother, I..."

"Do not be a fool, T'Pol." T'Les interrupted. "Your marriage was necessary, for a time, but that time is past. You should set your own destiny and create your own life now." She paused and gripped her daughter's hand tightly. "Your father would have wished it."

"It will not be easy." T'Pol looked down at their joined hands and tried to remember if they had ever held hands before.

T'Les shook her head. "No, it will not be easy. There will be many obstacles. But, if I am correct, then Commander Tucker will be a steadfast partner. Together, you will overcome the difficulties."

Doubt and fear clouded T'Pol's features. Her heart wanted to sing at the prospect of a life with Trip, but it scared her as well. "I do not know if I can do it," she confided.

"You can do anything you wish to do, Daughter."

Meeting her mother's gaze, she asked, "I thought you did not approve of a relationship between myself and Commander Tucker?"

"I may have been mistaken," T'Les allowed a slight smile to grace the corners of her lips. Suddenly, she began to cough, wiping away all semblance of happiness. "Go to him, Daughter," she managed when she was able to catch her breath. "Go to him, and never allow anyone or anything to come between you again." Her voice grew softer and her eyes glazed over slightly before closing.

The older woman's grip became weaker and weaker until her fingers began to slip away from T'Pol's. "Mother?" she prodded. "Mother?" she tried once more as she placed one hand to the matriarch's shoulder and gave a gentle shake, but she knew that T'Les had gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the doctor returned a short time later with the Captain in tow, they found T'Pol seated across the room from her mother's body, which was now covered head to toe by the blanket that had previously been used by T'Pol.

Phlox approached T'Pol and bowed his head respectfully. "I grieve with thee," he said.

Looking up, she met his eyes and offered a small nod.

Archer walked slowly towards her as Phlox went to conduct a brief examination of T'Les's body. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. Your mother was a fascinating woman. I wish I'd known her longer."

"Thank you, Captain." She took in both men with a glance. "I am honored by your condolences." Rising from her seat, she continued, "I should inform the others." Before she made it to the natural opening that served as a doorway, Koss entered the room.

"T'Pol, it is agreeable to see that you have regained consciousness," Koss began. As he looked about the interior of the small chamber, however, he saw T'Les. Like the doctor, he bowed his head slightly and addressed his wife. "I grieve with thee for your loss."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement and clasped her hands tightly behind her back. "If you will excuse me, I wish to be alone for a time."

"Of course," Koss stepped aside to let her by.

She wandered slowly out toward the main gathering area. Although she had requested solitude, the truth was that she was seeking the company of someone in particular. She found him sitting by himself in a dark corner. He had his legs crossed and his eyes closed, a look of utter relaxation on his face. Her heart warmed instantly at the recognition of the most basic meditation posture.

T'Pol walked softly. She was conflicted. She did not wish to disturb him, but she wanted his attention. Her feet carried her to a position opposite him. Then, she sat in a way that mirrored him and there she stayed in complete silence, waiting for him to notice her presence.

It wasn't long before Trip's eyelids flickered open. With a soft smile and an even softer tone he said, "Hey there. How're ya' feelin'?"

"Better now," she responded simply.

A bit of worry creeped into his features as he asked, "How's yer mom?"

"She is no more," T'Pol answered, a small hint of sorrow escaping that no one else would have noticed.

"Ah, T'Pol, I'm real sorry. She was a fine lady; I'm gonna miss her."

She was touched by the sincere grief she heard in his voice. Her mother would've disapproved of such sadness being displayed, but T'Pol found it comforting. "Thank you. She was quite fond of you as well."

Tucker's head shot up quickly at that. He met T'Pol's gaze and found a twinkle in her eyes, which he returned. "Yeah, well, she had good taste." Looking back down, he went on, his voice soft again. "I think I should be getting' back to Enterprise now. I'm glad yer gonna be okay."

"Trip," she looked down, embarrassed by the unintentional slip. "Commander, please stay a little longer. Perhaps all of us can take a shuttle back to the ship together." He looked doubtful for a moment. "It would give us a chance to get reacquainted."

He squinted at her and shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What if I need assistance meditating this evening?" she asked, grasping at straws.

"Ya've got Koss fer that." There was no bitterness, only a statement of fact.

Any Vulcan would have been proud to maintain such an unemotional visage as the engineer did as he walked toward the mouth of the caves. T'Pol turned toward the cold stone wall to allow her tears to fall unseen by the other Vulcans gathered there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next week brought an unbelievable bustle to the small band of Vulcan rebels. A new government had sprung up and granted pardons to anyone involved in the recent civil war. As a result, the group was packing up its supplies and preparing to leave the caves that had successfully hidden them. Archer had offered to remain and help them. He was in the process of loading a box with foodstuffs when T'Pol approached. "Captain," she offered in greeting.

He paused in his work, a smile forming instantly. "T'Pol. How are you doing today?"

"Dr. Phlox says that I am recovering quite nicely from my most recent neurological trauma." She shifted on her feet and for a moment, Archer thought she might be nervous about something. "I wanted to inform you that I will be returning to my duties on Enterprise within two days time, sir."

"There's no rush, Commander." He paused briefly. "Enterprise will be in orbit for at least another week helping get the new officials settled in. Feel free to stay planet side. After all, there's no telling how long it will be before you can get back to see your home again."

She nodded her understanding. "With all due respect, Captain, Enterprise is my home. I am looking forward to being back on board."

As she walked away, Archer couldn't help but wonder how much she was looking forward to seeing a certain Chief Engineer again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You what?" The barely masked anger of her voice caused her heart to pound. As her pulse throbbed loudly in her ears, she heard his answer.

"I believe you understood me the first time. I am not sure I want to dissolve our union." Koss's calm, detached tone made her fury escalate.

"We discussed this. Neither of us wanted to be joined. It was merely advantageous for the cause of the rebels. Now that political necessity is gone and I do not wish to remain bonded to you." Her fists clenched tightly at her sides as her face turned a dark shade of green. "You said that you did not want to be bonded either; what has changed?"

He surveyed T'Pol while he pondered how best to phrase his answer. She was pacing through her mother's courtyard, rage evident in her very posture. He found it exhilarating. "I have reevaluated my decision. Since I have gotten to know you better, I have come to realize that you are a worthy mate and I find you most uncommon among our people."

She turned on him, pouncing like the caged animal she was. "Do you hear how you speak of me? Am I property to own or discard at your whim? You do not want a wife, you want a hired servant!" Her voice took on a sharp edge as she seethed at him. "I will not remain."

"You have forgotten all of our ways, T'Pol. You are my property. That is as it has always been. As for what I want, it is true that I would prefer you to stay here. However, I will be content for the time being to let you continue your career." He moved closer to her. Reaching out, he barely touched her cheek. "You bring a fire to my katra, and I do not desire to lose that flame."

Suddenly, she realized what he was saying. She nearly laughed aloud. "What you find desirable about me is my lack of emotional control? It excites you to have a wife with so much passion. I am not the fire; I am merely the spark. The flame exists within you already. You must simply release it, if that is what you wish." She stepped back, away from his caress.

"I can not do that. I must maintain my logic."

"And I can not be your emotions for you, Koss. After a time, it would destroy us both." She met his gaze and resolved to be honest. "My inability to control my emotions would be a heavy burden on you. As for me, my life lies elsewhere. To be forced into this role would extinguish that which you claim to find so irresistible."

The truth of her words cleared the fog that had engulfed him. "You are correct, of course. While it may have seemed a logical conclusion, I see now its flaws. Although, perhaps a trip to Earth is in order; I admit to a certain curiosity regarding these humans." Koss stood further back. T'Pol visibly calmed as he continued. "Commander Tucker is a very fortunate man to have the devotion of such an intelligent woman."

"He has more than my devotion," she answered. "He has my love."

"I know," Koss said softly. "We should go. The High Priest will be at the Temple now. This union can be severed by dusk."

EPILOGUE

Commander T'Pol hid her anxiety well. As the docking bay surrounding the shuttlepod repressurized, she stood ramrod straight at the hatch. When the indicator flashed green, she depressed the opening mechanism and the doors slowly opened.

Coming to greet the shuttle, Commander Tucker was waiting impatiently for the airlock seal to clear. When the lights turned green, he squeezed through the entry before it had opened completely. The first site he saw when the hatchway finally separated was the figure of T'Pol.

"My marriage has been ended," she said quietly as soon as she was able to walk off the shuttle.

That was the last thing he'd expected to hear. He was glad she came back to Enterprise, but he'd figured it was only temporary and that soon she'd have to leave to fulfill her marital obligations. He kept the hope out of his voice. "Really?"

"It was for the best." For a moment they stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes. His heart skipped a beat at the love he saw reflected there. It didn't matter that the Captain and Phlox were also departing the shuttle and standing well within earshot. "Will you have me?" she asked, suddenly finding she didn't mind the ancient tradition of belonging to another.

Trip could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared to death. Scared of their possible future together, scared of not having one. He knew because he was just as frightened. When he spoke, his voice was a trembling whisper. "I think maybe we should start over again."

"I see," disappointment only Tucker could see tore at his heart.

He moved closer to her. Their eyes met again and she closed the distance between them as well. Holding up her hand in the traditional greeting she said, "I am Commander T'Pol, of Vulcan."

"Pleased ta meet ya', ma'am. I'm Commander Charles Tucker, III." he smiled his warmest smile and she felt warmed all over. They continued to move closer until they could reach out. Simultaneously, they raised their right hands with two fingers extended and allowed them to meet with a gentle pressure. "My friends call me, Trip."

"I shall remember that," she looked to him for silent permission. He brought her hand to his lips and planted a lingering kiss on it. She finally completed her sentence, "Trip."

The End

Notes: Sorry to everyone who asked me not to kill T'Les! I like her too, but I hope the ending makes up for it a little!


End file.
